Charmed: The Begining
by i love ny 716
Summary: About Charmed my favorite show. READ IT NOW!


Ludovic: Once upon a time, about 1000 years ago, the Reign of Evil begins when one of the Dark Lords, rises to power. The World experiences the power of Magnus, the demon who were to conquer the Underworld for centuries ahead as the Source of All Evil. An ancient battle, involving Elders and Dark Lords alike, marks the time in history when Evil first obtained the upper hand. What was the outcome of this battle? What role did the Dark Lords play in it? How did the Source come to power? An everlasting war between Good and Evil begins here and now.

Six Months Ago  
Int. Underworld, the Abyss

A big chamber is located deep within the Underworld. There is a big, wide hole in the middle that goes for miles deep below the surface. A bright light emanates from it, while four individuals dressed in different colored robes approach the Abyss. They stand next to it and look down. Their faces can't be seen.

Silver Demon: My brothers. Do you know where we came from?

Sapphire Demon: There are theories. No one truly knows were Evil originated.

Bronze Demon: Maybe not, but I still remember how things used to be a thousand years ago.

Silver Demon (pointing at the Abyss): I fear for our safety. This power is too great for us to control.

Emerald Demon: What is this Abyss which lies in front of us?

Sapphire Demon: The time is almost here, and the timing could not be better. The Charmed Ones have just won their Ultimate Battle and they will not oppose us.

Bronze Demon: The Church is completing their objective as we speak. Soon, they will approach and eliminate all witches, including the Charmed Ones.

Silver Demon: Soon, no one will stand in our way.

Emerald Demon: What if the Church fails?

Bronze Demon: If they do, we, the Dark Lords, will have to take matters into our own hands.

Sapphire Demon: For Magnus.

All four Dark Lords nod in approval. Ludovic, Aeneas, Faustus, and Bastion, turn their backs to the Abyss and walk away from it, ready to proceed as planned.

Ludovic: A thousand years ago, the old Source took us under his protection because our powers were superior to those of every demon. We were forced to serve him for decades as his Generals, commanding his army of demons and Devils. He was very pleased by how powerful we were. No other creature could control the elements like us.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
Passageway, Eternal Night

Big corridors connect every chamber in the Underworld with each other, resembling a maze. One particular corridor leads to the Source's chamber, to where two of the Dark Lords are heading: one wearing a crimson robe and the other a sapphire robe.

Faustus: Magnus, stop. The Source will kill us all if you continue with this madness.

Magnus turns around to face Magnus. He grabs his hood with one hand and pushes it behind his back to show his face to Faustus, the face of the one who will one day become the Source of All Evil.

Magnus: Can you not see how the Source looks at us? He despises us and all demons as well. Only Devils like him are allowed to rule.

Faustus: We are no match for the Devils. They were born long before us.

Magnus: We have evolved from Devils over generations. Our powers are connected to theirs.

Faustus: Still, the power of the Source is beyond ours. We cannot oppose him.

Magnus: We can try. Now let us proceed. The Source is waiting for us.

Faustus: Do not do anything reckless until we discuss this with our brothers, understand?

Magnus pulls his hood back to cover his face completely and proceeds through the corridor with Faustus closely behind. They reach the Source's chamber and proceed through the metal doors. The other Dark Lords, Ludovic, Aeneas, and Bastion, come from behind Faustus and Magnus and join them.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
The Source's Throne Room, Eternal Night

A throne lies in the middle of the enormous room, with devils all around, surrounding and protecting it. Black eyes, sharp teeth, grey skin, hairless; they all look the same. The Source lies sitting on his throne looking at one being who approaches him: a woman. The Source looks slightly different than the common devil; bigger, stronger, imposing, powerful. The woman bows to him.

Seer: My liege, they are here.

The Source (to the Dark Lords): Please, come closer, my children.

Opening Credits  
[San Francisco Background Overview – Song: O Successores Fortissimi Leonis – by Hildegard von Bingen

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
The Source's Throne Room, Eternal Night

The Source sits on his throne with the Seer standing beside him. The five Dark Lords approach, each wearing a robe with their respective color. They remove their hoods, allowing their faces to be seen.

Faustus: My liege. We have come as you requested.

Each Dark Lord gets on his knees and bows to the Source. Magnus remains immobile for a few seconds, and then bows as well.

The Source: My Dark Lords. Do you know what the Grimoire is?

The Source extends his arms and a Book with demonic cravings appears. The Dark Lords look at each other before responding.

Bastion: Of course, my Lord. It is the Book that holds all the secrets of the Dark Arts. This very tome allows the Source to obtain Ultimate Power and it has been used for generations.

The Source: Impressive. Now then, I have recently heard interesting things concerning you, my children.

Aeneas (surprised): What is it, my lord? How can we serve you?

The Source: Apparently, one of you has been acting behind my back. Someone is attempting to take the Grimoire from me. Is there something any of you needs to say?

The Source turns to Magnus, who seems surprised.

Magnus: N…N…No, my Lord. I serve you as always.

The Source: Seer? What do you think?

Seer: He is the one I have envisioned, my Lord. He is the one who will try to steal your throne.

Magnus stares at the Seer with anger in his eyes, while his brothers turn around in awe, looking at him.

Bastion: Is this true, Magnus?

Maguns (furious): How dare you, Seer?

The Source (disappointed): Why, Magnus? When I have been like a father to all of you.

Magnus: Because your time to rule is over. A millennium has passed and it is time for you to pass on the Throne to the next generation: the Throne belongs to us now.

Ludovic: Magnus! Stop saying this nonsense!

Magnus: How can you blindly serve him, knowing how he despises us? How he despises all demons?

The Source: I am truly sorry, my Dark Lord of Fire. I have no choice. I cannot allow a filthy demon to overthrow me.

The Source stands up, changing his expression from sorrow to anger as he looks at Magnus.

The Source (loud): I sentence you to eternal imprisonment in the deepest of dungeons. Seer, I need you to build a cage from which no magic can escape and confine Magnus in it for eternity!

Seer (bows): Yes, it will be my pleasure.

Magnus backs down a few steps but sees a demon approaching him from behind, a very tall demon wearing armor and watching Magnus from above.

Magnus: No, you will not take me!

Magnus forms a large rotating sphere made of fire and throws it at the Tall Demon. The sphere makes contact but it dissipates inside his body, absorbing it and doing no damage.

Magnus (surprised): Impossible! What are you?

The Source: My personal assassin. He is a demon, just like you. Take him away!

The Tall Demon garbs Magnus with both hands and drags him out of the Throne Room, while Magnus violently tries to free himself, screaming. The remaining Dark Lords turn to the Source in anger,

Faustus (to the Source): No! We will not serve you without Magnus by our side! Release him!

The Source: Careful with what you say to me, my children. You would not want to follow his same fate. You will need a new Dark Lord of Fire, will you not?

The Source motions his hand towards the entrance of the Throne Room. Seconds later, a human-like demon enters, wearing leather clothes. He bows to the Source and proceeds to stand next to the other Dark Lords.

The Source: Zankou, you will be taking your place as a Dark Lord of Fire next to the others.

Bastion: What? This is intolerable. We will not accept this.

Zankou: What is the problem? My power is equal to that of your brother. No one is more fitting to take his place than I am.

Ludovic: But you do not belong to our circle. Our elemental powers are not compatible by the bond of brotherhood we share with Magnus.

The Source: You will have to learn how to work together in any possible way. Do I make myself clear?

Zankou (bows): Yes, my Lord.

While bowing, Zankou gives a menacing look to the other Dark Lords, who seem less that pleased to have lost their brother.

Six Months Ago  
Int. Underworld, Dark Lords' Temple

An altar lies in the middle or the main chamber. Aeneas and Bastion perform a ritual while Faustus approaches Ludovic on one of the corners of the chamber.

Faustus: You look concerned. What worries you?

Ludovic (depressed): It is nothing. I am just thinking about the past.

Faustus: About Magnus? If it helps, I also wish he was here with us.

Ludovic: I never forgave myself for what happened. I could hear him screaming as his punishment by the old Source was being executed. We should have supported him sooner.

Faustus: Why did the Source punish him to that extent?

Ludovic: I guess the Source was afraid that he might succeed. Magnus was probably right.

Faustus: Do not worry. Things will turn out differently this time.

Ludovic pulls his hood behind his back to show his face to Faustus. A pale white skin with thorns covering his face can be seen.

Ludovic: I know. The Charmed Ones will pay for what they have done and the entire World will suffer.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
Deepest Dungeon, Eternal Night

Magnus is lying on a corner of the cage in which he has been imprisoned. Bandages cover the right half of his face. He hears a noise and notices the Seer approaching the cage.

Magnus (angry): You! How dare you do this to me?

Seer: It was for your own good. I had a vision of you and your brothers plotting against the Source.

Magnus: Liar! My brothers know nothing about this.

Seer: Not yet, but not to worry. I still see a great future for you.

Magnus: Why would you want to help me?

Seer: Because I have always allied myself with those who possess great power, and if you are freed, nothing will stop you from gaining control of the Underworld.

Magnus pulls his bandages off with one hand, revealing the right side of his face. There is a white, scarred eyeball where his right eye used to be.

Magnus: I do not see a reason why to trust you, Seer. After all, you were the one who put me here. He did this to me because of you!

Seer: I only did this for your own good. He was onto you. Had I not said anything he would have vanquished you. I had to stop you before that.

Magnus: In case you have not noticed, my situation is no better now. I cannot go anywhere.

Seer: I know. This cage is one of my finest creations. That is why I am here, to free you.

Magnus: What?

Seer: The Source is not expecting you to attack now that you have been imprisoned. Now is your chance to act. Do you know how to proceed?

Magnus: Not so fast. I am no fool. What do you get out of all this?

Seer: In my vision, I saw the Darks Lords rising to power. By doing this, I guarantee myself a place by your side.

Magnus: I see. Kill or be killed. Very well, what are you waiting for? Release me.

The Seer uses a key to open the cage. She steps aside to allow Magnus to come out. Before he does, she stops him with her other hand by extending it to his chest.

Seer: Remember, I put you here and I can put you back just as easily.

Magnus remains calm and pushes the Seer's hand out of his way. He then uses his other hand and grabs her by her throat, pushing her into the wall of the cave and forming a fireball with his free hand.

Magnus (calm): Now listen to me closely, Seer. If you really wish me to spare your life, you will do as I say. And if you ever threaten me again I will make sure to turn you into a pile of ash.

Magnus throws the fireball at one of the walls and lets go of his grip on the Seer, letting her fall to the ground. He walks away from her, but turns around before he goes too far.

Magnus: What are you doing? I thought you said you would come with me.

The Seer immediately bows to his new master and follows him quickly out of the dungeon.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
Underworld Temple, Dark Lords' Lair

Magnus approaches his brothers, who are already surrounding the altar in the middle of the cave. They are surprised to see him back after the incident with the Source.

Magnus notices his bothers are looking at the missing eye on his face and covers it with one hand.

Magnus: Do not concern yourself about this. My brothers, we must act now to stop the Source before he discovers what has happened.

Aeneas: How did you manage to escape?

Magnus: The Seer set me free. It was apparently all her doing.

Bastion: We cannot trust the Seer. She works directly with the Source.

Magnus: Do not worry. It is in her best interest you remain by my side.

Faustus: For our sake, I hope she does.

Bastion: So, tell us. What is your plan? What were you planning on doing to take down the Source?

Magnus: So glad you asked.

Magnus raises his hand in front of him and a ceramic jar with ancient markings materializes out of nowhere. A small cloud of black dust lies inside, swirling around and trying to escape. The Dark Lords look at it in awe and instinctively step away from Magnus.

Magnus: Do you know what this is?

Aeneas (scared): Are you insane? How did you obtain such power?

Magnus: An ancient artifact that contains the greatest evils of this World. Its power is infused by Evil itself.

Ludovic: You fool! The Sorrow inside that jar cannot be controlled.

Magnus: I do not intend to. We will release it into the Surface World.

Ludovic: What? And what would that do?

Magnus: What better way to gain the upper hand than by shifting the Cosmic Balance towards Evil?

Bastion: This will change nothing. The Abyss will only infect humans with its power…

Magnus: …and by doing this, humankind will suffer like never before. Anger, Strife, Plagues, and Wars… all that is Evil in this World will be released at once upon them.

Faustus: Humans will destroy each other; the balance will shift towards our side…

Magnus: …and our powers will grow, long enough for us to take over.

The Dark Lords nod in approval. Magnus raises his hand and smashes the jar by hurling it into the floor, releasing currents of black dust that cover the entire cave. A strong, buzzing sound can be heard everywhere, and after a moment, the black dust makes its way up to the Surface World through the ceiling, disappearing almost instantly.

Magnus: Gather your armies of demons. We have a war to win and a Devil to dethrone.

11th Century, the Crusades, Ancient World  
Holy City of Jerusalem

An intense war rages on, in a city that lies in ruins. Knight in armor, mounting horses and with cross insignias on their shields rampage through the city, killing everything and everyone on their path. People run away from them, scared for their lives. The corners of the city are filled with townspeople whose skin is covered in ulcers and scars, signs of a deadly disease affecting them.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
Underworld Chambers, Eternal Night

In the meantime, a battle between demons and devils has begun. The demon Zankou seems to be in command, ordering the other demons to attack relentlessly.

Zankou (loud): Attack! No mercy for the enemy!

Demons seem to be gaining the upper hand, forcing the remaining devils to run away. Those who fight are instantly vanquished by the energy balls that fill the cave and cause its walls to tremble after each explosion. The Source can hear the screams of his devils from a distance, walking away from the battlefield with the Tall Demon closely behind.

The Source (walking away): What is going on? Who is doing this to my devils?

Tall Demon: We need to leave, my Lord. It is too dangerous.

The Source: Not with you by my side. Follow me.

The Source and his assassin quickly move into his Throne Room, where no devil is currently to be seen. Suddenly, as the Source keeps walking, the Tall Demon is sent flying to the same corridor where he came from. The Source turns around to see Bastion standing next to the entrance, motioning his hand to move a big rock, blocking the way and trapping the Tall Demon on the other side.

The Source (surprised): Bastion! What do you think you are doing?

Bastion: Nothing. We just request an audience with the Source… alone.

The Source: We?

As The Source looks around him, he sees the other four Dark Lords surrounding him.

The Source: What is the meaning of this?

Magnus approaches the Source and removes his hood, allowing his missing eye to be seen.

The Source: Magnus? You were supposed to be imprisoned in the Seer's cage. Why are you here?

Magnus: Not bad for a filthy demon, is it?

Magnus forms a fireball and throws it at the Source, sending him flying to the stone wall. The five Dark Lords walk up to him while the Source attempts to get up.

The Source: The imbalance. Did you have something to do with this?

Magnus: It was rather simple. Now that the Surface World is out of balance, evil has obtained the upper hand.

The Source: You have no idea what you are attempting to do. We have a pact with the Elders. We all remain neutral to prevent a war.

Magnus: Why prevent a war that we have already won?

The Source: So be it, Magnus.

The Source lifts both hands, releasing powerful currents of smoke and blasting the Dark Lords, pushing them far away from him and into the wall. The Source stands up with a confident look in his devil eyes.

Magnus: You army has fallen. Why not surrender your throne while you can?

The Source: Insolent Magnus. Thank you for the effort. My Devils might have fallen, but demons will take over, with me by their side as their Leader. We have never had this much power, all because to you.

Magnus: You cannot take control of my army. I was the one who brought these demons together.

The Source: And I could not be prouder. You have exceeded my expectations, Magnus. Unfortunately, that will not be enough.

While the Dark Lords slowly try to get up, the Source approaches them with the intention of finishing them off. He extends his hands ready for the final blow.

The Source: I am sorry for doing this, but you and your brothers must die here and now.

Six Months Ago  
Int. Underworld, Dark Lords' Temple

Ludovic (loud): Have you found her?

Bastion: Unfortunately, it will take us longer than anticipated.

Faustus: Are you sure the witches will not intervene?

Bastion: Yes, they seem to have lost their Book of Shadows to a little girl. We will not be disturbed, at least for now.

Aeneas and Bastion remain in the middle, performing the ritual while Ludovic remains in one corner, talking to his brother Bastion.

Ludovic: I still wonder how is it that we managed to succeed back then.

Faustus: Magnus had it all planned for his moment of glory.

Ludovic: Still, the old Source was more powerful than we anticipated. Even though we won the war and created the imbalance, the Source proved too much for us to handle alone.

Faustus: It was not enough. A Devil has much more potential than a regular demon, and the powers of the Source far exceeded ours.

Ludovic: Though powerful he was, we would not go down without a fight.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
The Source's Throne Room, Eternal Night

The battle goes on. Ludovic has a magnetic field surrounding him and his brothers, protecting them of the currents of smoke coming out of the Source's hands. Aeneas and Faustus lie behind him, waiting for an opportunity to attack. Bastion and Magnus lie on another side of the room, trying to get up.

The Source: You fools! I was chosen by the Abyss! I am the Abyss! As long as the Abyss exists, I am immortal!

Ludovic: Hurry! I cannot hold him for much longer.

Magnus puts his hand on his right side, where his eye is also gone. He seems to be hurt, but he removes his hand ignoring the pain. As Magnus tries to keep fighting, the Seer suddenly appears beside him.

Magnus: What are you doing here?

Seer: I am trying to help you.

Magnus: I thought you would only ally yourself with those who possess power. Go back to your Master.

Seer: My vision has not changed, my Liege. You will succeed.

Magnus: How? You never said the Source possessed this much power.

Seer: Your power is greater, my Lord. I have taught you many things while you were growing up. Remember: Unity is the Ultimate Power. Join forces with your brothers and banish him for good.

Magnus: Unity? Is that right?

The Source keeps attacking Ludovic until he can't hold it anymore. His magnetic field explodes, sending him flying. The Source notices the Seer standing next to Magnus and gets angry.

The Source: Seer? You let Magnus out of his cage. The Underworld is in ruins. My Devils are dead. Do you realize what you have done?

Seer: I know exactly what I have done.

The Seer dematerializes, as Magnus proceeds to execute his plan.

Magnus (to the Source): Tell me, Devil. Do you remember what you taught me about this place, back when I was your apprentice? You taught me that placing your Throne in a point that is located in the middle of a Pentagram gives you power and prosperity during your Leadership.

The Source: Yes, I remember. Unfortunately, you will never be able to become a Leader.

Magnus: This place is powerful for the magic it contains within the Pentagram for any who establishes his dominion in it. And because of this, you failed to overlook a certain detail. The magic that surrounds this place is formed by five elements united as one in a Pentagram: Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Metal.

The Source: What? It cannot be!

Magnus: How fortunate. Those are the exact elements we Dark Lords represent.

The Source: Even if you find a way to enhance your own individual powers, you cannot vanquish me.

Magnus: You do not seem to understand. Since you are so fond of your Throne, should we keep you here for eternity?

Magnus attacks the Source with scorching flames coming out of his extended hands, forcing the Source to back off. The Dark Lords get up on their feet and form a Pentagram surrounding him. Each of the Darks Lords begins attacking the Source with each of their individual powers, forcing him to grimace in pain. The impact from the five elements becomes too intense as the cave is filled by a piercing bright light.

Aeneas: Do we have a new plan, brother?

Ludovic: Use your elements with all your might. Magnus will take care of the rest.

Magnus: Listen carefully. Focus your energies on the Source. We need to unite our elements as one.

All Dark Lords focus their powers on the Source, while Magnus proceeds with a chant.

Magnus (out loud): Natum Adai Necral, Daya Intay Layok

The body of the Source starts dissipating as he screams in pain. After a while, all that is left is a cloud of black smoke, trapped by the powers of the Dark Lords. After Magnus finishes the chant, the essence of the Source rises to the ceiling of the cave and disappears. The five brothers look up as it banishes.

Aeneas: Were did the Source go?

Magnus: It is trapped in between two Worlds, only as the essence of who he once was. Beneath the Surface World, but above the Underworld, trapped for all eternity within the Nexus.

Ludovic: That worries me, Magnus.

Magnus: Why would it? We were successful after all. The Underworld belongs to us.

Ludovic: But tradition states that the Source must return to where he came from when another ascends to power. Would it not upset the balance?

Bastion: There will be a time when the Source returns to where he originated. Until then, we should keep him concealed until our magic grows powerful enough for us to destroy him.

Aeneas: That time might never come.

Ludovic: I understand. For the time being, we need a new Source.

Bastion: Magnus, you should be the one to take the Throne. After all, you were the one who guided us to victory.

Aeneas walks up to the Throne and takes the Grimoire into his hands, bringing it to Magnus.

Aeneas: Yes. The Seer is ready to serve you as your advisor, and the entire demonic community is already following you.

Magnus: Very well, I shall take the Underworld to glory… by populating the Surface World.

Aeneas: The Source warned us about the truce between good and evil. I wonder if we should.

Magnus: We might as well. We still possess the advantage due the imbalance. Let us proceed.

Faustus notices Magnus approaching him with one hand under the red hood, covering his face.

Faustus: What seems to be the problem? Are you hurt?

Magnus (painfully): Nothing I cannot handle. I am fine.

Six Months Ago  
Int. Underworld, Dark Lords' Temple

Faustus and Ludovic continue the discussion. Faustus suddenly stops and looks at the ceiling.

Ludovic: Too bad Magnus had to have his face disfigured during that battle, all so that he could rise to power.

Faustus: It was all worth it in the end. The Shadow within the Nexus… The old Source was to remain there for eternity.

Ludovic: Until the Charmed Ones banished it for good, that is. Now it has returned to where it belongs.

Faustus: What do you mean, brother?

Ludovic: When the sisters vanquished Zankou along with the Shadow, they were both sent to the Wasteland where they were absorbed. Each evil being that is vanquished ultimately ends up returning to where they first originated.

Faustus: And just how is that going to help us?

Ludovic: As I was saying, after discussing our possibilities, Magnus used the Grimoire to receive all the powers of the Source. We conducted the ceremony.

Faustus: Yes, I remember. Our next step was to proceed as planned and take control over the Surface World where humans live. Although, there was one force of good left we had to face before succeeding…

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
Int. Underworld, Battlefield

The Dark Lords stand next to each other. Magnus has bandages over the right side of his face, just like before. The Tall Demon is held captive by two other demons who hold him from behind. The Seer stands next to them.

Tall Demon (scared): Please, my Liege. I beg you. Let me serve you as your guardian. I will protect you with my life, just like I did with the old Source.

Magnus: Thank you for the offer, but enough demons are already conspiring behind my back. Besides, you put me in that cage.

Tall Demon: I apologize for what I have done to you! Please, let me serve you!

Magnus: Seer, take him to the same cage I was imprisoned in. He shall remain there for eternity. Do you understand?

Seer: Yes, I will proceed as you command.

The Seer retreats with the demons as they drag the Tall Demon along with them, who keeps screaming until he's out of sight. Magnus pulls the hood of his Spinel robe to cover his face, motioning the others to do the same.

Magnus: We cannot allow any of them to see our faces.

Ludovic (nodding): Agreed. Only the most ancient of demons will know who we really are. We will conceal of appearance from now on.

Suddenly, many blue orbs start materializing from above, taking the shape of the Elders as they reach the ground. The Elder Odin is amongst them, staring at the five robed demons standing in front of them.

Odin (upset): Very well. I would like to know who you Devils are in this instant. Why did you call for us?

Magnus: We are no Devils, I assure you that. We wish you to grant us access to the Surface World.

Odin: What? You must be completely out of your mind to request something like this. Whoever you are, we have rules. There has been a pact for millennia between Good and Evil, and you are not allowed to invade the World of Humans.

Magnus: Perhaps I did not make myself very clear. We will not accept these conditions.

Odin: You are in no position for demands. In order to maintain balance, both Good and Evil must not interfere. We Elders will make sure it remains that way.

Magnus: Have you seen the World as it is today? Your precious balance is no more. Our time has come to rule over all that is mortal and you are nothing to stand in our way.

Odin: Very well, then I am afraid we have no choice.

Odin motions his hand to the other Elders, giving them a signal to attack. Three Elders stand next to each other, and as a team, they attack Magnus with powerful lightning bolts. Magnus steps back from the impact, but quickly regains his posture.

Odin: This is impossible. You should have been vanquished.

Magnus: As I was saying, the imbalance gives us an advantage over Good. Do you really think we would face the all powerful Elders unprepared?

Magnus retaliates with a fireball of his own, throwing it at one of the Elders. The male Elder can't react quickly enough and he is incinerated instantaneously turning his body turns to ashes.

Odin: No! That power…

Magnus: Now, my brothers! Vanquish the Elders for good!

Each of the Dark Lords forms large rotating spheres on each hand, each sphere filled with power from their respective element. Each sphere is thrown, killing Elders right on their spot as they make contact. The remaining Elders go into hiding behind rocks, protecting themselves while attempting to vanquish the Dark Lords with their lightning bolts. Even though the Dark Lords are hit, they keep attacking without getting hurt from the relentless attacks coming from the Elders.

Odin (loud): Elders! Retreat! We cannot win this battle.

Elder: What about humans? They will be annihilated.

Odin: These "demons" are unstoppable as long as the World is unbalanced. We must restore the Grand Design to give us a fighting chance. Elders! Retreat!

Far from the action, two people hide behind a rock watching as the battle between Elders and Dark Lords rages on. No one seems to notice their presence.

Paige: Why did this happen? That doesn't make any sense. Demons have never been able to overpower an Elder.

Clyde: These demons: they come from the same place. Just like the Source, these demons are beyond the powers of any other demons… as you might have experienced already.

Paige: What happens after this?

Clyde: The Elders retreated and the Source ruled the Underworld for centuries. Things got worse after that and more Crusades came, bringing a new era or darkness to the World. It took centuries before things returned to normal once more, before the Elders were able to restore balance to the World.

Paige: Is it possible for things to turn the same way?

Clyde: The hell if I know. Maybe they will.

Six Months Ago  
Int. Underworld, Dark Lords' Temple

The ritual is finally complete after a small explosion. The Dark Lords gather together, looking at a column of purple smoke rising from the center of the chamber. They seem to be content.

Aeneas: At last, we have found her. Shall we?

Faustus: Are you sure the witches will not intervene?

Bastion: Absolutely. The Charmed Ones seem to have gone away to retrieve their Book of Shadows for the time being.

Ludovic: Very well. Faustus should go.

Faustus flicks his fingers and several columns of water rise from the ground, materializing into creatures made entirely of water. The creatures dematerialize right away along with Faustus, who disappears is a storm of water.

Ludovic: Aeneas, make sure you follow his every move in case he gets himself into trouble.

Aeneas bows to Ludovic and concentrates on the task ahead.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
Int. Underworld, Battlefield

The Dark Lords cease the attack, as the remaining living Elders retreat by orbing out of the Underworld. Having won, the Dark Lords once again gather as a group.

Ludovic: Well, you were correct. The shift in the Cosmic Balance is even greater than we thought.

Bastion: The time to invade the World of Humans is now. No Elder can stand in our way.

Magnus: As well we should. Gather your demons and send them in. They must blend in with humans so that we can eliminate them from the inside out. The Elders must not notice their presence.

Aeneas: But the Elders have been defeated. Why should we remain hidden?

Magnus: Because there are still Elders up there watching our every move. We must be cautious.

Aeneas: Wait, Magnus. I have a gift for you.

Aeneas waves his hand and a tornado forms itself behind him. The tornado calms down and a demon with long gray hair and gray skin and clothes comes out of it. Aeneas motions his hand for the demon to come closer.

Aeneas: This is Shax, one of my most trusted demons. I want you to keep him as your assassin and protector.

Magnus: Do you think I need one?

Faustus: We will be invading the Surface World. You are in need of someone you can rely on while we are away.

Magnus: I understand. There is one more request I need to ask.

Faustus: Of course. What is it you desire?

Magnus: Zankou, the demon who took my place… I do not trust him. Deal with him as you see fit.

Aeneas: But Magnus, he is one of our best commanders. He helped us defeat the old Source by commanding our armies of demons. He could be invaluable to us.

Magnus: As someone who has betrayed and been betrayed, I can see through Zankou's real intentions. He desires my throne and I will not give him the opportunity to overthrow me. I will not suffer the same fate.

Faustus: I see. We will deal with him accordingly.

Magnus: We will meet once again when the time comes, my brothers. But we must still act. Proceed as planned.

Faustus, Ludovic, Aeneas, and Bastion bow in response to what the new Source has said and each summons a group of demons behind them. The groups of demons shimmer out, leaving the Source on his own, while his new assassin Shax stands next to him.

The Source: Go, my demons! Bring the Underworld to glory and the Surface World to its knees!

Six Months Ago  
Ext. San Francisco, Alley

A girl in her early twenties is seen quickly running away from the water creatures that fly towards her. Following her swiftly like water, the girl tries to attack them with white beams coming out of her arms, but as soon as the creatures are hit, they regenerate. Faustus lies far from the action, commanding his creatures to attack.

Faustus: Seize her, my minions! Do not let her get away.

Suddenly an invisible force sends him flying towards the wall. He gets back on his feet with his hood pulled back, allowing his face to be seen. He realizes the force came from behind, turning around a seeing Billie in front of him.

Billie: What are you?

Faustus: I was about to ask you the same question?

He forms a sphere of water on his hand, throwing it at Billie. She tries to send it back at him, but the force of the sphere is too much, knocking her backwards at one of the dumpsters. She gets up and tries to sending him away telekinetically, but it only seems to push Faustus a few steps back.

Faustus: I see you are a filthy witch.

Billie: What did you just call me?

Faustus: Foolish girl. You cannot possibly stand up to me.

Billie: What do you want? I've never seen a demon like you before.

Faustus: I would like to stay and dispose of you, but I have a task to complete and you are in my way.

Billie: Wait…

Faustus disappears in a column of water before she can react.

Billie: Just who was that?

Suddenly, Billie is surprised to hear a voice inside her head.

Faustus (inside Billie's head): Give it up. You will not stop us.

Billie: Shut up! Let her go.

Faustus: We will be watching you from now on. Believe me. It is in your best interest to stand back.

Billie: I guess you don't know me. I'm not just going to let you get away with it.

Faustus: Really? Who am I?

Billie: I'll find out who you are sooner or later, you'll see.

Faustus (laughing): By all means, try!

The voice inside Billie's head disappears. Billie is alone once again.

Billie (to herself): You'll see. It's the only way I can make it up to the sisters for all that I've done to them. Even if they never forgive me, I'll just have to try. I'll do this by myself.

Billie grabs the box of chocolates that she dropped during the attack and gets up on her feet, walking towards the Halliwell Manor.

11th Century, Ancient Underworld  
The Source's Throne Room, Eternal Night

Magnus now sits on the throne as the new Source with the Seer standing next to him. His bothers, the Dark Lords, approach him for the last time.

Faustus: It is done, Magnus. Zankou has been confined and shall never be released.

The Source: Good, what about the war on the Surface World?

Ludovic: With the defeat of the Elders, demons have managed to populate the Surface World and blend in with the rest of the humans.

Bastion: We should have killed them all when we had the opportunity.

The Source (concerned): What troubles you? What is going on?

Faustus: Things have not moved along as planned. Somehow, the Elders were capable of containing the Sorrow in some sort of mythological artifact shaped as a Box.

The Source: A Box, you say? It should not be any problem to retrieve that Box.

Aeneas: Unfortunately, the Box was sealed completely. To protect it, a witch has been empowered by the Elders themselves, so that she could serve as its Guardian. Only she can open the Box, and her powers are meant to be passed on over generations to new chosen witches.

The Source: I see. With the Sorrow trapped, the imbalance will eventually be restored to normal and we will lose the advantage we once had.

The Source thinks about it for a few seconds, but quickly comes up with a new plan.

The Source: Very well. I now have a final task for you, my brothers.

Ludovic: What is it? As the Source of all Evil, the Underworld is under your command.

The Source: We cannot see each other again.

Bastion (upset): What are you saying?

The Source: Listen to me. The Underworld and future generations of demons cannot find out of your existence. If I were to fall, someone has to continue with my mission.

Aeneas: Do you really want to see the World crumble and decay at the hands of Evil?

The Source: Yes, but I need your help to do this. You need to hide in the deepest corner of the Underworld. Never return until my demise.

Ludovic: Very well, brother. We will meet once the time comes.

Faustus: Farewell, Magnus.

The four remaining Dark Lords disappear each with the help of their own element. The Source is left alone in his throne with the Seer.

The Source: The jar that contained the Sorrow was in possession of humans, which made it easy for me to retrieve. Now that it is protected by White magic it will not be that simple.

Seer: The Elders anticipated your move.

The Source: When we free the Sorrow once more, we can return the World to a state of Chaos, as it once was. We only need to find the Guardian and retrieve the Box from her.

Seer: All in good time, my Liege. My visions will help you.

The Source: I am not worried. Each Source before me has tried to bring upon the End of the World and each of them have failed.

Seer: It is destiny. I assure you, the World will End once the Box is opened once again.

The Source: In the meantime, I will begin recruiting my four horsemen of the Apocalypse, just as the other Sources did. My brothers will take care of the rest.

The Source calls for the Grimoire, which materializes next to him. He motions his hand to the Seer.

The Source: Leave me. I wish to be alone.

The Seer bows to him and walks away. When she reaches the entrance of the Throne Room, she turns around to look at the Source one more time.

Seer (to herself): I am sorry, my Lord. But you will not live to see the World crumble.

Six Months Ago  
Int. Underworld, Dark Lords' Temple

A sapphire storm generates on one corner, from which Faustus materializes. He approaches the center of the room, where his brothers are waiting for him.

Bastion (to Faustus): Your face.

Faustus: What about it?

He suddenly realizes it and pulls his hood back to cover his face completely once again.

Ludovic: You showed your face to a witch. What the hell were you thinking?

Faustus: A minor miscalculation. I will not happen again. She will cause us no trouble at all.

Bastion: For our sake, she must not. Were you successful?

Faustus: Yes, she is over there.

Faustus points to one of the corners of the room, where the same girl who was running a while back lies unconscious. Her clothes are dirty and she seems hurt, holding Pandora's Box with both arms around it. Ludovic approaches her and waves his hand over her face, awakening her. She starts looking around the place.

Girl (confused): What's going on? Who are you?

Ludovic: Are you really Hope, the Guardian?

Hope: Why do you want to know?

Ludovic (to Bastion): Are you certain she has it?

Faustus: Yes. She fainted before I could take it away from her.

Ludovic turns to Bastion and then to Hope, extending his hand towards her.

Ludovic: Give me the Box.

Hope: No, I won't. I wouldn't do you any good anyway.

Ludovic: Really? And why is that?

Hope: Only I can open it. Even if you kill me, you'll never be able to release what's inside.

Ludovic suddenly slaps her with the back of his hand. Hope gasps from the pain while Ludovic stretches his hand and takes the Box out of her arms. He turns around and walks back to where his brothers are.

Hope (weak): No, give it back!

Ludovic (to Hope): Foolish girl. We have all we need right here with us.

He extends his hand, giving Pandora's Box to Bastion, who receives it and puts his hand over the lid. Much to Hope's surprise, Bastion manages to open it without a single effort, releasing the Sorrow remaining inside. Currents of black dust come out of the Box, filling the entire room with a buzzing sound. The Sorrow fills ever corner of the room while the Dark Lords contemplate what they've just done.

Ludovic: It is done. After a thousand years, the World will be in Chaos once again.

Hope (scared): No, it's impossible! How did you do that?

Aeneas: We have released the Sorrow before. It knows us…

Bastion: …and now that it has once again returned to infect the Surface World, let us see what the Charmed Ones do about this.

The Sorrow consolidates itself and disappears through the cracks and crevices on the ceiling of the cave, on its way to the Surface World, while Hope cries to herself.

End of Episode


End file.
